Organization XIII: The Good Times
by Xalimech
Summary: Story of Organization XIII and what people don't know about them. Introducing an OC.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing

In The World That Never Was, the Organization was having another meeting.

"Good tidings friends," said Xemnas in is monotne voice. "Today, is a momentous day."

"How is it momentous?" Axel questioned. "It was momentous when the Organization was made, it was momentous when Roxas joined, and it was momentous when we got free porn on cable! So how the hell is this momentous!"

Xemnas stared at Axel and replied "Maybe, if you just shut up and listen, I wouldn't have this urge to turn you into a Dusk."

Axel put his head down shamefully "Yes, Superior."

"Good, now as I was saying, it is a momentous day, because we have a new member."

Demyx raised his hand. Xemnas noitced this and signaled him to continue. "Is it a boy or a girl?"

Xemnas, genuinely confused by the question, asked "Pardon?"

"Is it a boy or a girl?" Demyx repeated.

"Superior, what Number IX is trying to ask if the new member is a male or a female." Saïx answered for him.

"Ah, the new member is a male. Does that answer your question, IX?"

Demyx nodded his head. "Yes Superior."

"Good. Now, let us meet the new member."

A door opened between Roxas' and Larxene's throne and a figure walked in the room.

The person was of average height, with black hair that went past his shoulders a bit. He had pale skin, and was wearing sunglasses, so no one could make out his eyes.

Instead of the standard Organization wear, he wore a long brown trenchcoat, with a black t-shirt, blue jeans, and black shoes. His hands are currently in his pockets.

"Hey, kid, didn't they tell you that you have to wear this coat?" Xaldin asked tugging at his coat.

The person in question answered, "No. Didn't they tell you to shave your eyebrows?"

"Well, there goes are new member." Xigbar said. "Dibs on his glasses!"

"Die, you little shit!" Xaldin summoned his lances and lept at the stranger. Xaldin was about to impale him when he grabbed one of his lances, swung around, and kicked him in the back of the head, knocking him unconscious.

"Holy shit! Did you just see that? He got knocked the fuck out!" Xigbar exclaimed with his eye wide.

Xemnas just stared at the stanger. Saïx noiteced this and asked, "Sperior, what do you think of him?"

Xemnas turned to look at Saïx. "He'll make a great addition to the Organization."

Xemnas turned his attention back to the stranger. "What is your name?"

The stranger looked at him. "My name is Mi-"

"No, not your old name, your new name."

The stranger looked down. "My new name is..."

Xemnas snapped his fingers and the strangers old outfit was gone, now replaced with the Orgnizations attire.

"Your new name is now Xalimech (Zae-LI-meck), it will take some time for you to get your nickname, lesser Nobodies, and so on. Luxord alreadt mentioned what a Nobody was, correct?"

The newly dubbed Xalimech looked up and opened his eyes, revealing them to be blood red. "Yes, he did."

Xemnas nodded his head. "Good. Now, Luxord will show you to the rooms. There is plenty of them so pick any one you want. Everyone else is dismissed."

Everyone left except Xalimech, Luxord, Xaldin and Xigbar, who came down, hefted him up and teleported both of them out of the roof. Luxord came down from his throne to Xalimech. He opened a portal for both of them.

"Let us find you a room now."

Xalimech looked at Luxord. "Yeah, let's go." They both stepped in the portal and came out in another part of the castle. The portal brought them to a long, wide hallway with doors on either side.

"Alright then Xalimech, all of the rooms here are for the members for the Organization."

Xalimech turned to Luxord. "Um, there's alot of rooms here..."

Luxord sighed and rubbed his beard. "Well, our Superior was expected more members, but, we were the only ones to every come about."

"Hm."

Xalimech turned his head back and forth, trying to decide which one to pick. He the turned completly around, seeing to large double doors.

"Well, I can honestly say I've never noiteced these doors here."

Xalimech gave Luxord a questing look, then pushed the doors open.

All Luxord and Xalimech could say was "Whoa."

The 'room', had three stories connected by a spiral staircase and an elevator in yhe middle. On the far side of the wall were three large bay windows, one for each floor, with huge curtains on both sides of them. The room wasen't very decorated, all it had in it was a small desk, a chair, and a bed.

"Well," Xalimech started to say, "I guess I have to go shopping." Xalimech then turned back yo Luxord, who was still shocked by the room. "Thanks, Luxord for the help, but I can take it from here."

With that Xalimech stepped into his room, closed the doors, and checked out his room. Luxord, still standing were he was, stood there for a few more seconds. "WHY THE FUCKING HELL IS HIS ROOM BIGGER THAN MINE!"

Luxord stood there panting from his outburst, then he opened a portal and walked through it muttering, "I need a damn drink."

Ok, chapter one is done, hopped you liked it.

Please review.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I only own Xalimech.

"Ok, Xalimech, let's get started," Axel said as he and Xalimech stood in the Sandlot. Xemnas had ordered Axel to train him in Twilight Town, much to Axel's complants. But after Xemnas threated to show yaoi of him and Roxas, he found Xalimech and came to Twilight Town.

"First off, do you know how to fight?"

"With or without weapons?"

"Either one."

"Yeah.'

"Good. Now, when someone becomes a Nobody, they lose their hearts. But in replace of their hearts, they gain a weapon," To prove his point Axel summoned his chakrams.

"So, your weapon is two frisbees?"

"They're not frisbees! They're chakrams! They originated in China!"

"You're Chinese?"

"No! Do I look Chinese to you?"

"Nah, you're too tall."

"What about Yao Ming?"

"He's from North Korea. When he was born the doctors thought he was dead, so they threw him in a river. But he wasn't dead, just unconsious. So he went down the river into the ocean where the Chinese found him and tought him basketball."

...

"You're fucking crazy."

"Up yours Ax-" A giant shadow covered them, stopping Xalimech in midsentence. Xalimech and Axel both looked over to see a Darkside Heartless staring down at them. "Ah, Jesus Titty-Fucking-" Axel was cutoff when the Darkside slapped Axel with the back of its hand, knocking him unconsious. Xalimech looked at the Darkside, than where Axel was, than back at the Darkside.

'Ok, lets see. Axel's down, I'm facing a big freaking Heartless with no weapons, wait, I can still run for it.' Just than barriers appeared in front of the exits. 'Shit. Guess I have to fight.' Xalimech pulled out a M1911 from somewhere a put in a fresh clip. The Darkside summoned two Shadows, which immediatly lept at Xalimech. The latter fired half a clip into each Shadow, causing both of them to disappear. Before he could put in a fresh clip, the Darkside knocked the pistol out of his hands. A Neoshadow appeared, grabbed the pistol and disappeared.

Xalimech stared in the Darksides eyes, bright yellow meeting blood red. "Alright asshole," Xalimech said rising to his feet. "You wanna fight? Lets fight." Darkness formed around Xalimech's right hand. The darkness solidified, making a two foot long black saber. The guard was a four pointed figure (like on Saïx' claymore) With two pointes acting as a guard, one part connected to the blade while the other was connected to the grip. The guard was blood red. The pommel was a spike that was also blood red. Xalimech recognized the blade instanly. "A kilij? Haven't used one of you in awhile."

Xalimech ran at the Darkside, blade ready to strike. The Darkside attempted to punch Xalimech, but he nimbly dodges the punch and landed on its arm. Xalimech started to run up its arm to the head. The Darkside threw another punch with its other arm, but Xalimech sliced it in half. He continued to run until he got to his head. The Darkside used its hair tentacles to attack Xalimech. Xalimech backflipped off the Darkside and launched a ball of darkness at the Darksides face. The ball made contact with its face, exploding on impact. The Darksides head was completly destroyed by the explosion, causing the body to disappear.

When Xalimech landed, he ran over to Axel's side. "Axel! You ok?"

"No, Mom. I don't want to go to school. The lunchlady keeps flirting with me."

"The fuck? I'm not your damn mom, now get your ass up!" Xalimech kicked Axel's side while the barriers disappeared.

"Wha?" Axel opened his eyes, seeing a slightly pissed off Xalimech holding his sword across his chest. Axel nodded to the sword. "See you found your weapon. What happened to the Heartless?"

"Killed it. We should go, someone probably heard that."

"Right." Axel stood and opened a portal. He walked through with Xalimech close behind, dismissing his sword. Not ten seconds passed before three kids entered the Sandlot.

"I'm telling you guys I heard something!" Exclaimed one of the boys, this one with black hair.

"Yeah right Pence." The boy with blonde hair said, the one with black hair now known as Pence. "I bet you made the whole thing up."

"Actually, Hayner," The only girl of the group said. "I heard it too. I mean, Its not everyday you hear gunshots and explosions. How did you not hear that?" The blond boy, Hayner, scoffed at the girls question. "Well, Olette, show me prove, and I'll-" Hayner was cutoff when he saw something on the ground. He walked over to it to see multipul brass castings and burn marks on the ground.

"Holy shit! You guys were right. Something happened here, I think we should call the police." The other two nodded and ran off to the nearest police officer.

So, please review.


End file.
